Hisoka Always Wins
by MadHatterLilith
Summary: Colab with F8less. Fem!KurapikaXHisoka. Kurapika hated Chrollo Lucifer, Hisoka, the Kuruta agency and a gang called the Phantom Troupe Hisoka just found her fun to tease,but soon found himself feeling something different for her. Although Chrollo loves the Kurapika from the past while Leorio loved her from the moment he met her. He fights Hisoka...but the clown always wins!


**Yui: So...This is a colab with my dear F8less!**

**I put of writing more for a while to talk to him, but since I took some time away, I decided to continue it (and also send him a Valentines day card I made myself...hehe!)**

**So here's chapter one!**

**He's going to write chapter two, so look forward to it!**

* * *

Kurapika really wasn't expecting them to try to recruit her. In fact, she hated singing! But things happened, and without a chance to protest, here she was. What was her answer?

"HELL NO."

But the Kuruta Agency never took "no" for an answer. Nor did they take "HELL NO." and so, Kurapika would have to get over her hate of signing, the fact that she had kids and creeps as co-workers, and the most popular guy around was the guy she hated the most: Chrollo Lucifer.

It all started at lunch.

Like usual she had packed a lunch for both herself and her childhood friend, Leorio, and waited for him to come rushing into the classroom like he always did..

Leorio was her best friend since childhood, and was someone she cherished and respected. While he was slightly perverted, really kinda stupid, and looked like he was in his twenties, Kurapika knew that he had a soft, warm heart, and he would stop at nothing to save or help someone.

In fact the only thing Kurapika hated about him was the way he would play along with the married couple joke that her "friends" made about them, and how he never seemed to get embarrassed by it.

"Jeez...where is he? It's not polite to keep a girl waiting..."

Kurapika sighed, and started to eat her lunch, a shadow of gloom looming over her, not even caring about the way the boys in her class kept looking over to her.

She hated the way people seemed to gossip or whisper about her and Leorio. Most people thought they were a couple, others thought they were siblings.

Kurapika didn't care. Not really. People could think what ever the hell they wanted,because it wasn't going to end her life.

It wasn't that she didn't love Leorio, because she did, but it wasn't like a romantic love. He was her reliable older brother. That's all.

As she started to eat without Leorio, she wondered why she got along with him so well.

He was the only one who knew a lot of things about her:

1) Her type of guy.

2) Her current crush.

3) Her favorite hideout

4) Her Favorite food.

But the most important thing about her that was a secret to all but Leorio was her medical condition.

It wasn't a disease, just a trait, a mutation, that she was born with.

When her emotions, whether it be sadness, anger, embarrassment,even fear, were heightened her eyes would turn a bright crimson red.

Since she had such an odd, and hard to explain condition, she avoided anything that may cause her to feel such emotions, which meant no falling in love, no dates, no having fun, no getting drunk, and no listening to confessions. Although it made her look strange in the eyes of others but it was important that they didn't find out about her.

"Sorry I'm late!" A tall young man with spiked up black hair, stubbly chin and big stupid grin waltzed into the classroom. He was the one Kurapika had been waiting for...until five minutes ago. Leorio noticed that she had been eating and sighed.

"You didn't wait for me?" He asked and got a bit upset.

"I did wait. I waited for at least five minutes, idiot!" Kurapika replied coldly, handing him his lunch box.

"Heh...sorry." As he took the lunch he grinned and, thinking that he's make her laugh, said, "Thank you, honey."

Hearing his words, Kurapika chocked on her food, and heads turned to them.

"Don't you say such a disgusting thing ever again! We are NOT a married couple!" She yelled, standing up and made a sound that was something between and apology and a whimper as Kurapika sat down, her obsidian eyes still holding the dagger sharp glare she had given him before. But as they looked at each other they started to laugh at how stupid it all was.

"So why were you late? Did it have to do with that..." She grinned, "love letter you received this morning?" The look on her best friend's face was so funny, she giggled and sang, "Bulls-eye~!"

Leorio turned even more red. "Shut up...How do you even know about that?!" Kurapika's smirk made him sigh. "And yeah, it does. It was from Sarah Fujimaru. You know, that cute girl in the grade under us with the short black hair? She caught me taking the short cut from my gym class and dragged me halfway across the school just so she could confess." He sighed again and started to eat.

"She seriously dragged you?" Kurapika asked, surprised. In response, Leorio showed her one of his wrists, which was a bright red. "Woah..." Kurapika laughed before snatching his lunch.

"Hey, what's up? Why'd you do that?!" Leorio asked, confused.

"You have a girlfriend now, right? Go eat with her." She grinned and Leorio looked down, getting even more embarrassed.

"I turned her down..because I've been in love with someone else for a long time now." He looked right into the girl's eyes hoping she'd finally figure it out and that he could tell her how he adored her gray eyes that seemed to stare into his very soul, her golden blond hair that shone in the light, her kind voice, and her her way of speaking that could go from mature to childish to teasing in only seconds.

Kurapika's eyes nearly shone with excitement as she whispered, "Tell me, tell me! Who is it?!" She was smiling and Leorio was slightly shocked. What was he supposed to say, that it was her all along?

"Um...well, it's someone we both know well, and we get along really well." Leorio blushed a deep red and Kurapika thought long and hard.

_"Hmm...That narrows it down..." _Kurapika thought and fell out of her chair after gasping, "_..to all guys!"_

"Leorio...I had no idea..." Kurapika lowered her head and paused as Leorio smiled.

_"So now she knows..."_ Leorio thought, sadly.

"...that you were gay!" Kurapika finished, her voice loud, her face red. "I'm so sorry, for never noticing that! I thought we were friends, but I didn't even know that you liked guys!" The class turned to looked at them, shocked and Leorio fell backwards in his chair, also shocked.

"Kurapika, I am not gay! The one I love is y-" He was cut off by the loud yell of the girls in their class who were staring at a good looking man in a fur coat, black pants, and a bandana on his forehead. His hair was pitch black like his eyes.

"Chrollo Lucifer..." Kurapika whispered, her eyes flashing scarlet for a moment. Leorio looked back and forth from her to the idol. If there was one thing about her that confused him, it was her hatred for the teenage model and singer.

"Hey, Kura-chan..." Chorollo leaned forward to Kurapika's ear and almost purred as he grabbed her and almost threw her over his shoulder like a bag of rice.

He just walked out with a protesting Kurapika Kuruta over his shoulder and no one stopped him.

"That's Kurapikanapping!" Leorio and another boy in the class yelled and someone tried to correct him.

"You mean kidnapping..."

* * *

Back to current time with Kurapika:

* * *

"Like I said, no!" Kurapika yelled as the man held up the contract papers.

"You have two choices, become an idol and model or take over your grandmother's agency. Either way, you'll always be our puppet. So do you want some freedom or do you want to a bird trapped in a cage?" The man smirked as Kurapika's gaze lowered.

"Make your choice." Chrollo, standing behind her said softly, making her blush and scowl.

"Shut up!" She took the contract papers and signed them with little to no hesitation.

"Welcome to our big family." Lucifer smiled and Kurapika's scowl turned into a sharp glare.

"How do you not understand what shut up means?" She said, her voice soft and yet still somehow sharp.

She ignored the young man when he laughed.

"You haven't changed since we broke up have you?"

His voice was almost mocking her as she turned and left without a word.

* * *

**Yui: Oh my gawd! :) Okay, I just had to do that! It wouldn't leave me alone! So no throwing tomatoes, or other fruits, at me! XD  
**

**See you in chapter 3!**


End file.
